


Completely Still

by facethestrange



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy becomes the slayer, Dawn is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) weekly writing challenge. Prompt: _stay_.

Dawn is under Buffy's bed, completely still and trying to breathe as little as possible. She's lying on her stomach, holding the bed cover up just enough to see the window. No matter which hiding place Dawn has thought of, Buffy has always found her, but this one seems to be working. Dawn watches her sister preparing her bag and opening the window. She's trying not to get too excited because then she would definitely do something audible, but she's already planning how to get out from under the bed really quickly as soon as Buffy disappears out of the window, watch her walk away until she's in a safe distance, and then jump out of the window herself to finally follow Buffy to wherever she keeps going every night. 

She holds her breath and gets ready-

"Stay."

Dawn doesn't know if she's more shocked or offended.

"I'm not a puppy, you know," she says indignantly.

"You make about as much noise as one," Buffy replies before jumping out.


End file.
